The Only One She Wanted
by mjfoxfan1984
Summary: She wanted another girl. But she could never feel the same way...could she? Warning femmeslash HermioneGinny!
1. Caught In The Act

It was 3am, but Hermione Granger was still very much wide awake. Of course, she had stayed up this late many times before, but all those times had something to do with homework she hadn't finished, etc. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

She sighed. The thing that was bothering her was something she never thought in a million years she would go through. It sounded such a cliche, especially at her age, but she was in love with somebody she never thought would feel the same way. The difference this time though, was that the person she loved wasn't a guy. Not Ron, like everybody thought.

It was her best friend, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley.

Hermione had been trying to hide these feelings for weeks now. The more she tried though, the more she found her mind consumed by images of Ginny. It was now at a stage where Hermione had to admit to herself - she had completely fallen for the younger girl.

Of course, she hadn't told Ginny about her feelings. How could she? This could easily be the sort of thing that would ruin a great friendship, and Hermione wasn't willing to risk the loss of such a good friend. Because Ginny was sure to turn on her if she ever found out. Wasn't she...?

She lay there, trying once again to sleep. But soon she was lost in her own thoughts, thoughts she knew perfectly well she shouldn't be thinking. Just imagining Ginny lying next to her now, brushing her own lips against Hermione's...before she could stop herself, the tiniest of moans slipped out of her mouth and she heard herself whispering Ginny's name...just a split second before she noticed that Ginny had entered the room.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, looking slightly bewildered. "I heard you saying my name...is everything ok?"

Shit, thought Hermione.


	2. A Surprising Confession

"Hermione?" repeated Ginny, puzzled at the look of horror which had appeared on her best friend's face when she had walked into the room.

"Ginny, uh, I was just...um..." stammered Hermione, fully aware of how stupid she must sound. "I was just, um, having a bad dream, you know how it is...it involved you, something terrible...it felt so real, thats why you heard your name..." her voice trailed off. Ginny looked unconvinced, but she decided not to pursue the subject any further. Instead, she merely nodded and came to sit down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you Hermione?" Ginny told the older girl. "I mean, if there IS something bothering you at all, you know I'm always here for you." She took Hermione's hands in her own as she spoke, feeling worried as she noticed that her friend's face looked rather distant as she did this.

"I know Gin, and I appreciate it, I really do. But honestly, I'm fine, as I said, I was just having a nightmare...I'll be fine in the morning, I'm certain of it," Hermione tried to smile at Ginny, hoping that no further questions would be asked.

"Ok I believe you 'Mione, I was just worried about you, thats all. Just remember to come to me anytime you do need to talk, I don't want you keeping any secrets from me, do I?" Ginny grinned at Hermione, before giving her a hug.

"Thanks Ginny, you're the best," Hermione said, returning the hug, feeling slightly better.

Once the younger girl had left, finally convinced that Hermione was really alright, she tried once again to sleep. But every time she tried, images of Ginny would creep into her head. Eventually, she gave up. It was useless trying to sleep when something this big was preying on her mind.

What the hell am I going to do? she thought to herself. I can't go on like this...

Throughout the day, Hermione tried to concentrate on her schoolwork. It turned out to be a failed attempt, as she barely heard one word any of her teachers were saying. In the end, Professor McGonagall suggested that maybe she needed to go to the hospital wing, as she looked rather unwell. Hermione gratefully accepted the excuse to leave the classroom, but instead of going to Madam Pomfrey, she went to the Gryffindor common room instead. To her surprise, she found Ginny there.

"Gin? How come you're not at your lesson?" asked Hermione, wishing now that she had gone to the hospital wing instead.

"Oh I forgot to do the homework we had set, so I pretended to feel ill so I could catch up with it now. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in Transfiguration?" Ginny said, wondering what could be causing Hermione, of all people, to miss one of her lessons.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I was sent to the hospital wing. I didn't go there though, I thought I'd just come and lie down for a while," said Hermione, just wanting to go to her bed and avoid any more questions.

Ginny looked at her closely for a while. This time, she was convinced that Hermione was lying, and that something was bothering her. Then she said, "Hermione, what's wrong? And I mean truthfully, I can always tell when there's something on your mind. Please, tell me?" she pleaded. "Don't tell me its nothing either. I know you better than that!"

Hermione sighed. It was no use, she was going to have to come clean. She didn't want to lose Ginny, but she knew perfectly well that Ginny wouldn't let the subject drop until she told the truth. The problem was, she was scared to actually say the words out loud. But she had to.

"Ok Ginny, I'll tell you what's on my mind. You won't like it though, and you probably won't want to know me once I've confessed," said Hermione, trying not to get upset. "But I hate the thought of keeping secrets from you, so I'll be honest. I'll come straight out with it and say that, uh, I love you. I don't just mean as my best friend, but as much more. I never stop thinking about you, you're forever on my mind, and thats whats causing my lack of sleep. I'm in love with you Gin, I have been for a while. There you go, tell me you hate me. I'll understand." With that, the older girl turned away, trying to hide the tears that were now running down her face.

Ginny was silent for a few minutes, looking stunned at what she had just heard. Finally she spoke. "You mean...you like girls? Wow Hermione...I never knew that. I always thought you were mad about Ron. So did everyone in school! Wow...this is definitely a surprise!"

Hermione turned back to look at Ginny, trying to control her crying. "You hate me now, don't you? I wouldn't blame you."

Ginny came over to Hermione. "Hermione! I do NOT hate you! In fact...well, you may find this hard to believe. But, I, uh, I feel the exact same way about you..."


	3. That First Kiss

Hermione stared at Ginny, clearly stunned by her confession.

"What? But...I thought...you...Harry...well...I mean...you like girls too?" Hermione finally managed to say.

Ginny grinned. "Apparently!"

"Haha," said Hermione, unable to stop the grin that was spreading across her face. "Seriously though Gin...I thought you were mad on Harry...its common knowledge!"

Ginny sighed. "Well, the truth is, everyone only thought I liked Harry, because I never said anything to suggest otherwise. I thought it would be best if I just let everyone think that, because I was scared of people finding out what I really am, and as Harry never showed any interest in me that way, there was never any chance of him being hurt. Instead, everybody thinks I'm heartbroken because he doesn't feel that way about me." She looked at Hermione. "I'm guessing its the same with you...everyone in school thinks you're mad about Ron and that you're made for each other!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the crazy thought of her and Ron as an item. "Yeah, well, as Ron is totally clueless when it comes to things like that, theres no chance of him ever thinking that I really do like him, therefore no chance for him to get hurt either."

The girls fell silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"What are you thinking about 'Mione?" she asked. Hermione turned to her friend, looking unsure about what she was going to say.

"Well...even though I know you feel the same way about me now, I'm nervous about saying what I'm thinking about at this second, " she said, giggling nervously.

"C'mon, I think its pretty obvious whats going through your mind right now Hermione!" said Ginny, with a mischievous look on her face. "You're thinking about how much you want to kiss the gorgeous, lovable Ginny Weasley, right?" She started laughing, noticing that Hermione was now blushing furiously.

"You know something, you're SO modest Ginny," Hermione said sarcastically, but not able to stop herself from laughing. "Yeah, alright, I want to kiss you, there, I said it!" She turned away, hiding her red face.

Ginny grinned. "Well of course you do! I mean, you don't tell someone you're in love with them and _not_ want to kiss them! As well as the rest, of course..." she stopped as she noticed Hermione turn around, looking, if possible, even more embarrassed than she already had been throughout this conversation.

"Ginny!" she tried to sound angry, but she failed, as she was trying hard not to laugh. "I can't believe how forward you're being, I only told you about 10 minutes ago that I love you, and now you're talking quite casually about..um...well, you know what I mean..." she trailed off, feeling her face grow hot again.

Ginny had by now calmed down, and spoke gently to her friend, guessing what was causing her embarrassment. "You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" she said, walking over to Hermione and sitting next to her. Hermione shook her head. "Its ok, neither have I," Ginny said, putting her arm round the older girl, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Hermione. She smiled, her feeling of inadequacy fading. They sat there in silence for a while, continuing to hold each other. Then Ginny spoke. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to face her. "Yeah Gin?"

"I think I'd like to kiss you now, " said Ginny straightaway, with no hesitation at all. She looked into Hermione's eyes, reaching for her hands and holding them gently. Hermione looked back at her, smiling. She didn't need to say anything. All she wanted now was that first kiss.

Just a few seconds later, she got exactly what she wanted. The moment their lips touched for the first time, Hermione immediately dismissed any doubts she may have had. She felt like all her dreams had come true, felt like the world would end if they were to ever break off the kiss.

At that moment, Ginny pulled away and Hermione only felt sadness. But it was only for a second, for Ginny to whisper, "I love you" into her friend's ear. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, as she looked at Ginny and said, "I love you too Ginny."


	4. Getting Closer?

Later that night, Hermione woke with a start. She couldn't understand what had woken her so suddenly, until she felt Ginny stir beside her, still held in Hermione's arms. She smiled to herself. How could she have forgotten the kiss they had shared? Especially one as passionate and as beautiful as theirs had been.

She looked at Ginny sleeping, thinking about how beautiful the younger girl was. She leaned forward and gently kissed her, trying not to disturb her sleep. Ginny stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

Hermione lay there for a while, thinking about everything that had happened that night. She smiled to herself, unable to believe she had been so scared about telling Ginny her true feelings. She was also still amazed, knowing now that Ginny had felt the exact same way about her all along.

Suddenly she felt a little worried. A thought had occured to her - what would everyone in school think about them? Should she and Ginny even go as far as to tell people the truth about them? Hermione wasn't the least bit ashamed, but she couldn't help but wonder if telling people would be the best thing.

I should talk to Ginny about it, she thought to herself. I'll bring the subject up when she wakes up.

Hermione continued to lie there for the next few minutes, simply watching Ginny as she slept. God, I love her so, she thought. Fuck everyone else, I don't give a damn what they think. If they have a problem, then I guess it's tough.

A few minutes later, Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione looking at her with a grin on her face. Ginny grinned back. "Have you been watching me all this time?"

Hermione laughed. "Mostly! I couldn't help it, you looked so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't take my eyes off you." She leaned over and softly kissed Ginny again.

"You just can't help yourself now, can you?" Ginny teased, pulling Hermione closer to her. "Now you've had that first amazing kiss with me, you just can't get enough of me, am I right?" she giggled, but noticing that this time, Hermione wasn't turning away in embarrassment. On the contrary, a mischievous look had appeared on her face, an expression that Ginny had never seen Hermione wear before.

"You got that right Ginny," chuckled Hermione. "In fact, what would you say if I was to tell you, that I'd like to be with you..."

Ginny looked blankly at Hermione. "I thought you were with me? Well...I thought as much when we told each other we were in love...I thought we would officially be together then..."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "You really are slow tonight, aren't you Gin?"

Ginny suddenly realised what Hermione was hinting at. "Ohhh! You mean...uh...well...yeah.." she trailed off, all of a sudden feeling rather shy. Hermione gaped at her.

"Ginny! You were the one going on about it before, you were the one teasing me, and now look at you! Now who is the most embarrassed?" she laughed, watching as a grin spread across Ginny's face.

"I know, I know! I just...I'm nervous, alright? I mean, this is all new to me...just like I know it is for you too. I want us to both be sure before we rush into anything," answered Ginny, feeling her face grow hot. That was real smooth Ginny, she scolded herself.

"I know, and we don't have to do anything straightaway. Just whenever it feels right for the both of us," Hermione told her, being serious now. Ginny looked at her, and shocked her by saying, "Well, it feels right for me now...how about you?"

Now Hermione was really feeling confused. "You're so indecisive tonight!" she laughed though, taking Ginny's hands into her own. "But if you're really sure...?"

"I'm sure," Ginny told her. "I want to be with you tonight Hermione..."


End file.
